


Стадии принятия

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тэрон смиряется</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стадии принятия

Все происходит очень незаметно, потому что это Колин Ферт и восхищаться им невозможно. Тэрон и восхищается, внимательно наблюдает и учится. Смеется над тем, как взгляды женщин стекленеют при виде Колина и только спустя некоторое время понимает, что поступает точно так же.   
Это просто восхищение коллегой по цеху, убеждает себя он. И закидывает ногу на него, когда они позируют на Комикконе. Закрывать глаза на реальность становится все сложнее. 

На самом деле, он чувствует себя немного Эггси, потому что Колин идеальный наставник. И это чертовски раздражает. Раздражает все, потому что Ферт, кажется, идеален во всем, и Тэрон чувствует себя глупо, пытаясь найти у него недостатки, или хотя бы не так откровенно заглядывать ему в рот. Скорее всего, со стороны это выглядит нормально, потому что Тэрон - новичок, а Колин - признанный монстр кино, поэтому ничего удивительного, что он так восторженно смотрит. Он и на Стронга пытается смотреть так же, потому что тот тоже совершенно потрясающий. Но почему-то только когда Колин кладет ему руку на плечо и ободряюще улыбается, внутри все сжимается, особенно легкие, потому что, кажется, он не может вдохнуть. Лицо заливает румянцем и он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз так краснел. Хочется прыгать, кричать, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы избавиться от удушающего чувства. По ночам Тэрон старательно не думает, как Колин говорит: “Позвольте преподать вам урок”. Ненавидеть его получается плохо.

На день рождения он загадывает избавиться от этого умопомрачения. Загадывает на пятницу тринадцатое, и вообще, каждый раз ложась спать, он твердо говорит себе, что проснется нормальным. А не поехавшим на почве Колина мать его Ферта.   
Вот смотри, говорит он сам себе, есть Софи, посмотри, какая она прекрасная. Вы ровесники, в конце концов, давай ты проснешься с мыслями о ней?  
Просыпается он со стояком и снилась ему совсем не грудь Софи.   
На Рождество Тэрон обещает Санте быть хорошим мальчиком и просит только один подарок. Спустя несколько дней Колин дарит ему кружку с надписью “Сохраняй спокойствие и люби Колина Ферта”. Он видит в этом перст судьбы. У мироздания чертовски хорошее чувство юмора.

Будь его воля, он бы заперся дома и как следует напился, но график слишком жесток даже чтобы лечь на пару часов позже, не говоря уже о полноценном запое. Так что когда у него наконец выдается два выходных, он тут же звонит друзьям с предложением напиться. Друзья предложение поддерживают. Сначала все идет хорошо, но спустя несколько часов Тэрон обнаруживает себя висящем на ком-то, кого он даже не знает и все бы ничего, но он, кажется на середине своей речи о том, какой Колин прекрасный, и как ему повезло с ним работать. Кем-то оказывается симпатичная девушка, которая делает стойку, услышав имя Ферта. Конец вечера они проводят обсуждая его лучшие роли. На прощание девушка напоминает ему посмотреть “Король говорит!”, который Тэрон каким-то образом пропустил и пишет свой номер на салфетке.  
Еще слишком рано, но он все равно просыпается от раскалывающейся головы, долго ворочается, но заснуть никак не получается. Тэрон со вздохом встает, долго стоит под душем, варит себе кофе и пытается не думать о вчерашнем вечере. На столе среди мелочи, телефона и еще какого-то мусора, который он вчера, видимо, вытащил из карманов, когда искал ключи лежит салфетка. Он, морщась, берет ее в руки. Кроме номера телефона там приписка:”Если захочешь еще поговорить о Колине Ферте - звони. Лиззи”.Такими темпами он может организовать фан-клуб. Хотя, наверняка он уже существует. Тогда он может стать его президентом. Салфетка отправляется в мусорную корзину, а остаток дня Тэрон проводит валяясь на диване и пересматривая фильмографию Ферта. 

На всех интервью, когда его спрашивают и не спрашивают, он говорит, что Колин невероятный, талантливый, самый лучший. Во-первых, это правда, а во-вторых, Тэрону иногда кажется, что если он не поделится с кем-то своими чувствами хотя бы так, они действительно заполнят его слишком сильно, ничего не останется, даже способности для нового вдоха.   
Тэрон Эджертон говорит о своей любви на весь мир.


End file.
